In a wireless communication system, some wireless communication devices or mobile terminals are equipped with GPS function (typically, such as GPS equipped handsets), and some mobile terminals aren't equipped with GPS function. In practice, there is sometimes a need to determine the geographical position of a wireless device that isn't equipped with GPS function. There exists technologies for determining the geographical position of the mobile terminal that isn't equipped with GPS function in the prior art, in which a technology for positioning the non-GPS wireless communication device is radio positioning technology (radiolocation). The radio positioning technology employs two approaches, one of which is Angle Of Arrival (AOA) and the other is Time Difference Of Arrival (TDOA). In AOA, received signal strength and signal propagation time measurement on at least two wireless communication system base station communication towers is performed to evaluate an angle between each communication tower and the wireless communication device, such that a point of intersection of connecting line between each communication tower and the wireless communication device is measured as the position of the wireless communication device; in TDOA, the difference in time when a signal of the wireless communication device arrives at each communications tower is measured to determine the distance between the wireless communication device and the communication tower, such that the position of the wireless communication device is determined AOA and TDOA need a line-of-sight pathway between the wireless communication device and the base station communication tower.